


Murder Boyfriends

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [36]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will and Nico commit a murder and Hazel snitches
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Murder Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy/gifts), [MyDestinyIsWritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/gifts).



> TW: BLOOD, VIOLENCE, DEATH, GOOGLE TRANSLATE ITALIAN, GOOGLE TRANSLATE GREEK, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LAW ENFORCEMENT WORKS. 
> 
> lol yes google translate is definitely a trigger. 
> 
> also they're aged up in all of my fics if y'all couldn't tell (15 year olds don't go to med school)

"Is that the guy?" Nico asked quietly, leaning casually against Will and reading Hazel's text over his shoulder. 

"I think so" Will murmured in response, turning and pressing a gentle kiss to Nico's lips, "He matches the description."

Nico hummed, glancing at the guy through the coffee shop window once again, "I'm sure a lot of guys match the description of "Black hair, grey sweatpants, black jacket, and a baseball hat" Nico protested, "We'll have to ask his name to be sure"

Will sighed, "What did I tell you about talking to the victims?" he muttered, taking Nico's hand anyways. 

Nico rolled his eyes, "'Somebody will always see' Yeah, yeah, I know." he said with a huff, "But what if it's the wrong guy?" 

"Then it's the wrong guy. We didn't know."

Nico sighed, "So now we're mindless killers?" he asked, biting the inside of his lip, "Will, we said only one guy"

Will turned, wrapping Nico up in his arms, "And it will only be the one guy. I promise. This was your idea, anyways. You wanna protect Hazel." 

Nico closed his eyes, "Yeah, I want to protect Hazel, not kill anybody who matches the vague description of half the guys in New York! I'd rather take it up with the police again-" he argued, still staring at the man through the window. 

"We could ask Hazel, you know" Will said, discreetly taking a picture of the guy through the window and sending it to Nico's sister. 

Nico sighed, "Could've done that in the first place instead of arguing with me" he muttered, still scowling. 

Will's phone rang as soon as Hazel received the picture, "Nico what the fuck, you're stalking him?" Nico heard, so he took Will's phone, still casually leaning against his boyfriend. 

"No, Hazel. We're just gonna talk to him" 

Hazel's offended screech could be heard from over the phone, "Nico, Nico, stop. You're going to get yourself in trouble! Where are you, I'm coming to pick you up"

Nico only sighed, glancing up at Will and then to the man who was getting up in the coffee shop, "Love you too, Hazel. I'll talk to you later" he said dismissively, hanging up the call before his sister could yell at him anymore. "That's our guy!" he said cheerfully, putting the phone into Will's back pocket, "I'll meet you at the place" he said, kissing Will's cheek before he was following the guy, grinning and waving at Will. 

It didn't take long, Nico casually slung his arm over the guy's shoulder, still walking with the flow of the crowd. "Hey, you dropped your bag over there" Nico said, guiding the unsuspecting man over to a shadowed shop corner. 

He didn't give the man time to react before he was shadow traveling to his and Will's meeting place. "You get used to it" Nico said with a little grin, watching the man double over, and Nico recognized when the wave of nausea hit him, like his stomach had been left over on the street. "You'll be fine."

"What- What the fuck are you?" The man asked, his hands shaking from where he was still doubled over on the floor. 

Nico grinned, "Nico Di Angelo, 's a pleasure" he said with a sick grin, "Be patient and wait for Will, would you? I promise we just want to talk” he cooed, watching as the man in front of him finally began to process what was happening.

“Hey man, if this is about the money, it’s not mine to give. You’ve got the wrong guy”

Nico only smiled that same innocent smile, “Nope-” his smile changed to something more sinister when the heard the door to the cellar begin to unlock- “This isn’t about any money, I’m just doing my job as a brother~” And then Will was there, locking the door behind himself and making his way to Nico.

“You ready, hunny?” he asked with a grin, pressing a kiss to Nico’s temple.

“Mhm. You can go first. I gotta call Hazel back before she actually calls the police”.

So Will advanced on the cowering form of the perpetrator. “A little birdy told me that you go to school near here. Is that right?”

The man nodded quickly, stuttering over some semblance of a verbal response before giving up, clenching his teeth and backing up until he was against a wall. “What do you want? If it’s money I-”

Nico’s sharp laugh could be heard across the room over the sound of a phone ringing, “You’d think he would listen the first time I told him that this wasn’t about money.” he drawled out, perking up when the phone connected. He brought a finger up to his lips, switching it to his middle finger halfway (because yes, the skull ring made him seem more threatening and also, he’s Nico, it’s in his genes to flip people off). “Hey Hazel.”

Incoherent shouting could be heard from the other end of the line while Will turned back to their abductee. “Don’t mind him, eyes up here” Will demanded, drawing the attention of the male once again. “What’s your name.”

It wasn’t even a question, it was a demand, and the guy knew it, so he just closed his eyes, took a minute to breathe, and answered “Bryson.” Bryson looked terrified already and Will hadn’t even done anything. This was definitely fun.

“Bryson, hm?” he asked, his smile widening, “Yeah, sunshine, this is definitely the right guy” Will said to Nico, who was still trying to get Hazel to calm down. “Do you have any idea why we’re doing this, Bryson?”

Bryson shook his head quickly, “If it’s not for money then, I-i have no idea” the male said quickly, shrinking under Will’s glare. His eyes darted to Nico as more yelling could be heard over the phone, but a sudden hand in his hair and his head being yanked back against the wall had him crying out in pain, his gaze snapping back to Will.

“I said eyes up here, pretty boy,” Will said lowly, stepping between Bryson and Nico, “I’m not done talking to you. You know a girl, right? Hazel Levesque?” 

Bryson’s entire demeanor changed, his frightened expression turning to a scowl. “That _slut_.” he hissed, already moving to get up, “I’ll kill her”

Will was stopping him with a firm shove that had Bryson’s head cracking against the wall once again, “I will break both of your legs if you say so much as another word about her.” he hissed, bending his knees until he was down to the male’s level, “Here’s the deal, buddy. Neeks here is gonna do what he deems a fit repayment for touching his sister. You’re gonna shut up and take it, or I’ll cut out your tongue.”

Bryson was back to shaking, eyes wide as he glanced futilely around in hopes of finding a way out of the cellar. I guess he was just now realising that he would probably never see the outside of this place again. 

“Nico, love, let me talk to Hazel.” Will finally sighed out, hearing the shouting start up again. 

He hears Nico murmur a quiet curse in italian, pulling the phone away from his ear, “You sure? She’s acting pretty moody-”

Will laughed softly, kissing Nico’s forehead, “Just have your fun, alright?” he asked, easily taking the phone from his hand, “Don’t kill him yet, hunny” Will added, before unmuting himself in order to deal with Hazel.

Nico only smiled, humming softly before crouching down in front of Bryson, “We don’t even have you tied up. That was like- the perfect escape attempt timing, our backs were turned” Nico teased, blowing his hair out of his eyes. “That’s okay, though, less work for me” 

Bryson looked angry at Nico’s words, and the son of Hades could practically see the thoughts running through his head “ _Hey, this kid’s tiny, I could take him”_ and he saw the first little twitch of his hand.

“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you” Nico said with a grin, and suddenly two skeletal hands were shooting up out of the dirt floor, wrapping their bony fingers around Bryson’s wrists and keeping them held to the ground.

The scream he got from that was priceless.

Nico was laughing, tilting his head back to look at Will, who had hung up the call with Hazel, “This really is pretty fun” he mused, but turned his attention back to Bryson. “So… Do you think it’s okay to touch a girl without her permission?” Nico asked lowly, picking idly at his fingernails.

He didn’t wait for the frantic shake of Bryson’s head that he knew was coming.

“Do you know that she came home _crying_ every day for _three weeks_ because you wouldn’t leave her the fuck alone? Because you don’t know how to keep your goddamn dick in your pants?” Nico hissed out, wanting to hit the guy, but he was afraid he would pass out, he was so pale. “I’d say “You’ve gotta learn what no means” but I don’t think you’ll have the chance”

Nico was promptly drawing his sword out of the mist then, about ready to swing, but Will stopped him, “Sunshine, I told you. Not yet.”

Nico only sighed, letting his sword clatter to the ground, “Why not?” he whined, pouting at Will, “Torture doesn’t seem like your thing”

It was funny the way Bryson’s eyes widened at the word ‘torture’.

Will simply rolled his eyes, “It’s not my thing. But I dunno, i feel like we should at least get him to apologize, that would be fun.”

Nico’s smile returned at that, “Oohh-” he hummed, obviously appreciating the idea much more than Bryson did. “Yo kid. You’re gonna apologize to Hazel for the way you treated her, and then we’ll let you go, alright?” he asked, holding Bryson’s drooping head up by his hair before letting his chin fall back against his chest.

Bryson scowled, opening his mouth to argue, but Nico's hand connected first, his ring leaving a gash just above his eyebrow. "That wasn't a question. You're going to apologize" Nico demanded, ignoring Bryson's groan of pain. 

Will come up behind Nico, gently pulling Nico away from him, "Relax, sunshine" he whispered, pressing a kiss to Nico's cheek, "He's fine, hun. Let him talk"

Nico shuddered, humming softly and leaning into Will's embrace, "But it's fun" he whined, "I've never been allowed to actually hurt somebody before-" 

Will sighed softly, pulling Nico into a firm kiss, "Let's get an apology out of him, and go from there, alright?" he asked softly, glancing over at Bryson, "I don't think we should send it Hazel until she calms down." he mused, taking his phone out anyways and turning the video feature on. 

"You ready, Bryson?" He asked with a grin, making sure the camera captured when Nico tugged his head back. 

"Go on, apologize" the son of Hades demanded, not caring that blood was spilling into Bryson's eye and tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

Another firm tug on his hair had him crying out once again, "Sorry! I'm sorry- please, just let me go-" his begging was cut off with a groan. 

"Can I please kill him?" Nico asked, "He's so annoying"

Will chuckled, turning the video off, "Sure, hun." he said with a grin, "We don't need anything else from him"

Bryson's eyes widened, "You said you'd let me go-" his voice cut out along with Nico's sword pulling over his throat. Blood spilled down his neck and soaked into his shirt collar. One last choked protest died in Bryson's throat as his head dropped forward, slumping dead against the wall. 

"It's so much better when he's quiet" Nico said with a grin, admiring his work with an appreciative hum. 

Will wrapped his arms around Nico, "C'mon, we've gotta get out of here, now. You want to go home or go out?"

Nico hummed, "Let's go see Hazel" he said with a grin, "I'm sure she wants to see us."

So Will pulled Nico into a firm kiss, and suddenly they were gone, reappearing in front of Hazel's house. It didn't take long for her to answer the door, already visibly upset, "Two hours! Nico, two hours you leave me worried out of my mind!" Hazel shrieked, taking in Nico's appearance, "Nico. Why the hell do you have blood on your hand."

Nico glanced down at his sword hand, biting his lip, "Haha, whoops" he said cooly, glancing up at Will. 

And that's how they ended up in the back of a cop car. 

"I can't believe she called the cops on us" Nico scoffed, situation himself in Will's lap, his arms around his neck, "She's such a mean sister." he grumbled, pressing kisses to Will's cheeks and humming happily when they were returned. 

"She had every right to call the cops on you, sunshine"

Nico gasped, "She called them on you too!" he protested, pulling away slightly. "You're such a bully" he muttered, nosing his way to Will's neck anyways. 

"Would you two shut up, please? I told you that you have the right to remain silent, right?"

Nico giggled, ignoring the cop in the front seat. "Mmm, come up with a crazy ass cover story, would you?" 

Will grinned, "You know it~" he teased, "I think it'll even include skeletons coming up out of the ground" he said with a little laugh, pressing another kiss to Nico's lips. 

They stayed mostly quiet until they were separated for interrogation. Then Will got talkative. 

"We didn't mean to _kill him_. We just wanted to rough him up a little bit, y'know? He messed with Neek's sister, and we couldn't have that. But then weird shit started happening. The ground started shaking and these hands came out of nowhere" Will did his best to sound scared, like he didn't know what was happening when the skeletal hands had shot out of the ground and grabbed Bryson's wrists. "Nico- He thought it was the guy so he- shit- he _killed_ him"

Will was a very good actor. 

"We went to Hazel and told her what happened and she called the police. That's all that happened."

The officer looked dumbfounded, "We brought you in for a _domestic disturbance_." He said slowly. "You're telling me there was a _murder_?"

Will cringed, trying to hide his smile, "Uh… No?" he asked dumbly, eyes wide in mock innocence. 

The cop was already getting up, notes in hand, "I'll return shortly." he said tersely, striding out of the room, looking panicked. 

Nico wasn't as good of an actor, so he did his own thing. 

"Nessuno di noi parlerà, sai { _neither of us will talk, you know_ }" Nico said, looking the two officers in the eyes. He wasn't good with being convincing in English. "Anche se Will parlasse, sarebbe una bugia. { _Even if Will talks, it will be a lie_ }"

The woman cop turned to her partner, "What the hell is he saying?" she whispered to her partner. 

Nico kept a confused expression on his face, even though he felt like laughing at the detectives. " _che cosa_? {What?}" He asked unable to keep the smile from his face now. 

"Could we get an interpreter!?" The woman shouted, looking up at the camera in the corner of the room. 

It didn't take long for a short woman to hobble into the room. She was older, and looked like she could be Nico's grandmother if Nico himself wasn't older than 80 years old. 

"Ciao! { _if y'all don't know that this means hello then that's your problem_ }" Nico said happily, waggling his fingers at the woman. 

The woman's eyes widened, but she hobbled to sit down. "Hello" she said quietly, shaking the officer's hands. 

"Stai bene, signorina? { _Are you alright, miss?_ }" The woman looked tired, a bit scared. Nico was worried about her. 

The woman simply shook her head, glancing from the cops to Nico, "Non mi lasceranno andare a casa. { _They won't let me go home_ }"

Nico scowled at that, "Se parlassi una lingua diversa, ti lascerebbero andare? { _If I were to speak a different language, would they let you leave?_ }" he asked, staring at the cops now. 

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, shrugging. 

That was enough for Nico to automatically switch to another language. "δεν με καταλαβαίνεις, σωστά { _You can't understand me, right?_ }"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows again, "He… He is no longer speaking a language that I understand" she said slowly, looking at Nico as though he was possessed. 

The male detective frowned, "Sly little bastard." he grumbled, setting his glass of water down on the table they were seated at. 

"Stai attento! { _Take care_!}" He said to the woman, patting the back of her hand as the detectives dismissed her. 

Nico went back to spouting nonsense, this time in (Ancient) Greek. The police looked genuinely confused the whole while. They didn't have anybody to translate (Ancient) Greek. 

So Nico was released, with instructions to return the following weekend for further questions. He didn't intend to go. 

Instead, he took Will's arm and (in plain sight of the cameras) shadow traveled away. They police weren't able to prove anything, there was no body to be found. Nico himself said that Will had been lying, and they weren't allowed to be detained without proof.

( _that's basically just me justifying them being able to leave because they can't go to jail lol they would die_ ) 

"That was fun" Nico mused, slumping against Will's chest, "Never again, though. I'm so tired."

Will chuckled softly, hauling Nico up into his arms, "It's alright, you did good." Will whispered, holding Nico close to him and carrying him into their room. "We can't stay here, you know?" Will said softly, crawling under the blankets with his boyfriend. 

Nico only shrugged, scooting closer to Will, "I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." he murmured, already half asleep, "I love you, tesoro."

Will smiled, running his fingers through Nico's hair, "I love you too, sunshine"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request! And yes I spent 2(?) days writing 3k words don't mind me. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, it took a lot out of me not to make this seem sexi like- why is it so hArD. 
> 
> Anygays, feel free to leave more requests!!


End file.
